wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Farah Ann Abdul Hadi
Selangor, Malaysia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2010-present |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}} Farah Ann Abdul Hadi (born May 3 in Selangor) is an elite Malaysian gymnast. She has represented Malaysia at the 2014 Commonwealth Games, 2015 Universiade, 2015 and 2017 Southeast Asian Games, and the 2011, 2014, 2015, and 2018 World Championships. Career 2010-2013 Hadi made her international debut at the 2010 Pacific Rim Championships, helping the Malaysian team place fifth in the team final. She also competed as an individual at the 2011 World Championships in Tokyo, Japan, but didn't qualify to the all-around or individual event finals. Malaysia didn't qualify an individual athlete to the Olympics in London, and the year after, Hadi competed at the Doha World Cup, but didn't qualify to the event finals. 2014 Hadi made a splash at the Commonwealth Games in Glasgow, Scotland in the summer, helping the Malaysian team place eighth in the team final, and individually placing eleventh in the all-around. In the fall, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China, but failed to qualify for the all-around or individual event finals. 2015 Hadi continued to compete well, taking six medals at the Southeast Asian Games in Singapore: team and floor exercise gold, all-around silver, and vault, uneven bars, and balance beam bronze. However, this win was overshadowed by controversy when Muslims spoke out against her wearing a standard-issue gymnastics leotard as opposed to something more conservative.leotard controversy She went on to compete at the Universiade in Gwangju, South Korea, placing fourth with her team, fifth on vault, and sixth in the all-around and on floor. At the Asian Championships in Hiroshima, Japan, she placed fourth again with her team, sixth on floor and eighth in the all-around. Afterwards, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but didn't qualify to the all-around or individual event finals. 2016 Hadi started off the season at the Cottbus World Cup in late March, but did not qualify to the event finals. She did make the event finals at the Ljubljana World Cup in April, and won silver on uneven bars and placed fifth on floor exercise. Unfortunately, she had a rough competition at the Olympic Test Event, and did not qualify an individual Olympic spot for Malaysia. In late June, she competed at the Anadia World Cup, but didn't make the event finals. 2017 Hadi continued to compete after Rio. She began her 2017 season at the Stella Zakharova Cup in Ukraine in April winning team silver, all-around and uneven bars bronze, and placing fourth on floor exercise. She returned to the Southeast Asian Games, this time competing in front of a home crowd in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. She won team and floor exercise gold, and placed fifth on bars. 2018 Hadi competed at the Melbourne World Cup in February, placing fifth on beam, sixth on floor, and seventh on bars. In April, she returned to the Commonwealth Games, placing sixth with the Malaysian team and twelfth in the all-around. In late August, she competed at the Asian Games in Indonesia, placing fifth on bars, sixth with her team, and seventh in the all-around. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. 2019 In March, Hadi competed at the Stella Zakharova Cup in Ukraine, winning uneven bars gold, floor exercise silver, and team and all-around bronze. At the Zhaoqing World Cup in May, she placed fourth on vault, sixth on uneven bars and balance beam, and eighth on floor exercise. In July, she competed at the Universiade in Naples, Italy, placing fourth on floor exercise and eighth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed 59th in qualifications, qualifying as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count References